An organic electroluminescence display (Organic Light-Emitting Diode; referred to as OLED) device is a novel flat panel display. The organic electroluminescence display device has received more and more attention, and may become the next generation of display technology, replacing liquid crystal displays, due to having the properties of active emitting, high brightness, wide viewing angle, fast response, low power consumption, and flexibility.
Flexible OLED display technologies continue to mature, and categories of flexible display products continue to diversify. Frameless display products have become a mainstream in markets, and process requirements of the frameless display products are also increasing, wherein a bending technology of a panel driving region has become a key point for determining a yield. The bending technology of the panel driving region is to bend the panel driving region for fitting a panel back portion, so as to save an occupied space of the driving region and raise a screen-to-body ratio, thereby achieving a full-screen display effect.
However, in the conventional technologies, technical problems exist upon bending parts of the panels, as follows: (1) irregular deformations easily appear in a flexible panel upon bending, due to a flexible substrate in the panel having a very thin thickness and a soft material, so as to induce a poor bending accuracy; (2) a driving bonding region is prevented from pressing, and a fitting defect in the driving region appears upon bending; and (3) after bending, a driving chip is higher than the panel, and risks of collision, crushing, and scratching in subsequent processes are increased.
Therefore, the conventional technologies has existing defects and needs to be improved.